peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rivalry
Rivalry is the first episode and pilot episode of SamuelSonicMCSM231467’s fanon. Plot Peppa faces off with her rival Candy Cat. Transcript Starts with the Playgroup Red Text Appears with the word Rivalry in it Reads Title Peppa: Rivalry Dissapears speaks while all the parents are bringing their children Narrator: Peppa and George are going to the playgroup Kids except Candy Enter the Playgroup Madame Gazelle: Today kids. We are gonna learn how to substract Emily Elephant: Wait a minute!, Where is Candy? Narrator: Candy never gets late to the playgroup Madame Gazelle: You are right Emily. Candy isnt here, she never gets late Cat and Mrs Cat enter the playgroup, Candy wears a elegant black dress and has a serious face Mr Cat: Sorry for coming late, but our Daughter didnt want to go to the playgroup Madame Gazelle: Candy, why didnt you want to go to the playgroup? Candy Cat: Because of SHE! Points at Peppa Peppa Pig: Who ME?! Mrs Cat: I hope Candy has a nice day! goes with Mr Cat to the exit Mr Cat: Goodbye! door Cat Sits Between Peppa and George Cat Whispers to Peppa Candy Cat: I will have a nice day but you will not have a nice day! Narrator: Candy Cat hates Peppa Whispers Candy Peppa: Oh no you will have a bad day! Madame Gazelle: Alright Candy and Peppa, please calm down. As i said today we are going to learn substraction minutes later Gazelle is still explaining substraction, Peppa touches Candy to annoy her Still touches Candy until Candy gets angry and slaps Peppa Madame Gazelle: Candy! Candy Cat: Sorry Gazelle Still Explains about Substraction until Class Time is over Alarm Sounds Madame Gazelle: Okay Kids its Time for Play Time! kids exit the Playgroup Narrator: Peppa plays with a Ball Narrator: Pedro, Wendy and Gerald are playing in the slide while Candy is standing on the Slide Narrator: Edmond Elephant, George Pig and Richard Rabbit are playing on the Sand Box Narrator: Zuzu and Zaza are playing on the swings Cat sees Peppa playing with her ball she comes to her Cat Grabs Peppa's ball Peppa Pig: Hey! thats my ball! Candy Cat: Oh yeah? What do you think about this! the ball to George Ball Hits George Head Narrator: Candy Cat has thrown the ball to George head Cries Peppa Pig: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER YOU STUPID PIECE OF Candy Cat: Wow. Your profanity doesnt hurt me you stupid pig gets very angry at Candy so she throws after her Peppa Pig: THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR DOING THAT TO MY BROTHER! Starts Punching Candy Avoids one of Peppa's Punches and she punches her left eye causing her to have a purple eye Peppa: Ow! and Peppa doesnt stop punching themselves, then the whole school sees the fight and they start yelling Kids: FIGHT!, FIGHT!, FIGHT! Gazelle Appears and sees Candy and Peppa Madame Gazelle: What is going on here? Peppa Pig: She Throwed my ball to George! Candy Cat: She annoyed me when we were at class! Madame Gazelle: Thats it! you both are SUSPENDED! Candy and Peppa: NO! Gazelle Calls Candy and Peppa Parents whispers Peppa Candy: This is all your fault. whispers Candy Peppa: You started everything!, so this is your fault. Gazelle ends the call Madame Gazelle: Your parents are coming now, so stay here Gazelle goes to the playgroup with the rest of the kids minutes later Parents of Candy and Peppa appear and Peppa get into the cars two cars start driving cuts to Peppa and Daddy Pig Daddy Pig: Peppa, you shouldnt have annoyed candy in class, because of this. It caused a fight and you got suspended cuts to Candy and His Parents Mrs Cat: What you did was wrong Candy, throwing a ball to a very small kid is very wrong Mr Cat: Also you beated up one of the students, so your going upstairs to your room when we get home. cuts to Peppa getting home from suspension gets off of the family car and goes to her room and gets into her bed Peppa: Candy is such an idiot i wouldnt be here if she didnt beat me up cuts to Candy in her room Candy: Peppa wont get away with it. she caused me to be suspended and getting grounded. throws a dart to a dart board with Peppa's picture in it Peppa: She wont get away with it. changes to Candy's room again Candy: Peppa doesnt deserve to win Angles of Candy and Peppa Appear Peppa & Candy: I WILL GET MY REVENGE! lays on her bed and sighs lays on her bed and sighs too gets away from Peppa house with Candy's house END Trivia * This is the first episode of SamuelSonicMCSM231467’s fanon. * Candy Cat is the rival of Peppa Pig rather than her friend. * Zuzu and Zaza attend the playgroup in this episode